Elite Creatures
Elite Creatures are versions of creatures in Dungeon Keeper 2 which are marginally more powerful than the standard. In order to attract them to a dungeon, a player must build rooms in certain layouts specific to each type of Elite Creature. Elite Creatures also have a different appearance when compared to their normal counterparts. Elite Creatures are only available after installing patch v1.61. The Elite Creatures are: * Grubb the Goblin. * Bzzzt the Firefly. * Almeric the Warlock. * Furnace the Salamander. * Knud the Troll. * Gervaise the Rogue. * Bloz the Bile Demon. * Zenobia the Dark Elf. * Bane the Skeleton. * Dominique the Dark Mistress. * Kessler Van Doom the Vampire. * Kaleb the Black Knight. * Zachariah the Dark Angel. (Note: Despite Bane and Kessler Van Doom being undead, they are still gained through the Portal with their own unique entrance as normal skeletons and vampires are gained through the Prison or Graveyard respectively. Also, there is no Elite Maiden of the Nest) Each elite requires a combination of rooms to be built before they will enter your dungeon. All room combinations are in square areas and, with the exception of Zachariah, require 2 different types of room, making them fairly useless after the elite has arrived, with the exception of additional lair and treasury space. You can sell the rooms after the elite has arrived without consequences. As these combinations cover all rooms, it is better to build the combination first then remove or alter it to something more useful after the elite has arrived. Grubb Grubb is the Elite version of the Goblin. Description Unlike most goblins, Grubb has the common sense to wear pants, rather than a simple loincloth. In addition, he is armed with a golden shortsword and is decked out with a metal breastplate. Room Order Total Room Size; 3x3 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes Unless you need the extra Lair spaces, you might as well sell this combination after Grubb arrives. 150 200 | row2 = Speed 0.7 0.7 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 17 22 | row4 = Pay 500 750 }} Bzzzt Bzzzt is the Elite version of the Firefly. Description Bzzzt differs from other Fireflies in that he/she/it has a much darker body overall, in addition to having a glowing purple stinger, as opposed to the normal yellow one. Room Order Total Room size: 3x3 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes Reflection of Grubbs combination, changing Lair to Hatchery and Hatchery to Lair, like Grubbs, there is little value in keeping these rooms after Bzzt arrives. 100 200 | row2 = Speed 1.12 1.12 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 13 13 | row4 = Pay 300 450 }} Almaric Almaric is the Elite version of the Warlock. Description Almaric, when compared to a regular Warlock, has several noticeable differences. First of all, his robes are a reddish-orange colour (as opposed to purplish-blue) and his robes have highlights of gold. His staff holds a glowing orange gem, and he has a long, white beard. Room Order Total Room size: 5x5 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes The Library is worth keeping although you might want to replace the Lair pieces with more library pieces after Almeric has arrived. 100 100 | row2 = Speed 0.6 0.6 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 13 15 | row4 = Pay 600 900 }} Furnace Furnace is the Elite version of the Salamander. Description Furnace can be differentiated from regular Salamanders thanks to the yellow and black markings running down the back of his entire body. Room Order Total Room size: 5x5 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes Same as Almeric's, replace the Lairs with Training Room after Furnace has arrived. 150 275 | row2 = Speed 0.6 0.6 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 20 20 | row4 = Pay 500 750 }} Knud Knud is the Elite version of the Troll. Description Knud, at first glance, looks very similar to a regular troll. But if one looks closely, one sees that his skin is a lighter shade of green than regular Trolls. In addition, his body has several areas of brownish spots decorating it, looking like warts or a rash of some kind. He also has a piercing on each nipple (whereas regular Trolls have just one) and his hammer carries signs of rust. Room Order Total Room size: 5x5 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes Same as Almeric's, replace the Lairs with Workshops after Knud has arrived. Knud also appears in "Crusade". 100 150 | row2 = Speed 0.6 0.6 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 13 16 | row4 = Pay 500 750 }} Gervaise Gervaise is the Elite version of the Rogue. Description Gervaise is easily spotted in a throng of Rogues. Unlike regular Rogues he wears a face-covering black mask, and wears a black breastplate with matching dark pants. In addition, he has blueish sleeves on his arms. Room Order Total Room size: 5x5 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes A Treasury is the only room worth keeping as a single square but if you need a bigger Casino, sell and replace after Gervaise arrives. 165 200 | row2 = Speed 0.7 0.7 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 40 60 | row4 = Pay 650 975 }} Bloz Bloz is the Elite version of the Bile Demon. Description Unlike regular Bile Demons, Bloz' horns grow darker and darker in colour the further away they are from his head. In addition, the flails hanging from his horns are a golden colour. Lastly, Bloz' eyes are reddish-orange in colour. Room Order Total Room size: 7x7 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes The Hatchery will be big enough to attract normal Bile Demons although the Workshop has little value. 600 600 | row2 = Speed 0.4 0.4 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 53 53 | row4 = Pay 600 900 }} Zenobia Zenobia is the Elite version of the Dark Elf. Description Zenobia is very similar to her regular cousins, but there are two distinct differences. First of all, her head isn't completely bald, and has a small patch of short blond hair. Secondly, she wears an armoured breastplate over her chest. Room Order Total Room size: 5x5 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes The Training Room and Guard Room layout has little value after Zenobia has arrived, so unless you want more Dark Elves it might be more profitable to simply sell the whole lot afterwards. 100 100 | row2 = Speed 0.7 0.7 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 14 21 | row4 = Pay 600 900 }} Bane Bane is the Elite version of the Skeleton. Description Bane differs from regular Skeletons that his bones look more yellow (as compared to white), as if he has been dead for a long time. He has two functioning eyeballs (as opposed to one) and carries an elaborate bronze shield. Finally, his head is ornamented with a crown, showing that Bane might have been royalty of some kind before his demise. Room Order Total Room size: 5x5 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes The Prison and Treasury are both usable, so this combination is worth keeping unless you need a bigger Prison. Bane has a wage, unlike the other Skeletons, so he will collect his gold in payday. 150 150 | row2 = Speed 0.7 0.7 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 28 34 | row4 = Pay 0 0 }} Dominique Dominique is the Elite version of the Mistress. Description Dominique wears a more revealing outfit when compared to a normal Mistress (which many might have thought to be an impossible feat!). Her outfit is composed of a silvery bikini along with thigh-high boots and long black gloves. In addition, the plume of hair on her head is purple, rather than red. Room Order Total Room size: 5x5 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes If you kept the Prison from getting Bane then sell this one and fill the gaps with Torture Chamber to attract more normal Dark Mistresses. 200 225 | row2 = Speed 0.7 1 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 48 70 | row4 = Pay 600 900 }} Kessler Van Doom Kessler Van Doom is the Elite version of the Vampire. Description Kessler Van Doom's attire makes him easy to pick out among other Vampires; his robes are a deep purple in colour with red highlights, as opposed to the usual black favoured by most Vampires. In addition, Kessler Van Doom has thin, black hair on the top of his head, which is unique among Vampires. Room Order Total Room size: 7x7 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes If you already have a Library from Almeric, then it might be wise to change this room into a full Graveyard after Kessler arrives. 250 500 | row2 = Speed 0.7 0.7 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 67 67 | row4 = Pay 750 1075 }} Kaleb Kaleb is the Elite version of the Black Knight. Description Kaleb differs from regular Black Knights in one aspect only; the colour of his armour. As opposed to the usual black, Kaleb's armour is painted a purplish-blue colour. Room Order Total Room size: 7x7 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Notes The Training Room is worthless as it is, and if you kept the one from Furnace then sell it and build a bigger Combat Pit. 400 400 | row2 = Speed 0.5 0.6 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 40 60 | row4 = Pay 750 1075 }} Zachariah Zachariah is the Elite version of the Dark Angel. Description Zachariah, when compared to a common Dark Angel, has several noticeable features that stick out. First of all, his head seems to have a black beak in place of his mouth, and he wears a metal breastplate. In addition, the belt around his waist has a golden colour, and his wings are darker than a regular Dark Angel's wings. Room Order Total Room size: 7x7 Tiles Room 1: Room 2: Room 3: Room 4: Room 5: Notes Zachariah's room requires a combination of rooms that have no other value afterwards, except the Temple. However, selling the rooms around the edge and expanding the Temple will not lead to additional normal Dark Angels entering your Dungeon. If anything, the Training Room, Torture Chamber and Lair should be sold and replaced with a Treasury as it would probably be more useful. Zachariah has the strongest mêlée attack in the game, stronger even than King Reginald's. 300 800 | row2 = Speed 0.7 0.7 | row3 = Mêlée Damage 84 100 | row4 = Pay 750 1075 }} Category:Creatures